Nightmares
by IAmFlashGirl
Summary: What happens when Wally finds out Artemis is being abused, read to find out. spitfire
1. Nightmares

**This is my first story, sorry if it is not very good. **

**IMORTANT INFORATION! MUST READ TO MAKE SENCE: In my story Artemis is really GA's niece**

**I do not own YJ**

_**-Break line-10 pm-**_

Megan and Conner are off on a date, Rob and Zatana are out on their own date, Kaldur is taking a trip to Atlantis for the day, Artemis is asleep in her room at the cave, and Wally was finishing of Megan's latest batch of cookies.

_**-Wally-**_

"Aww, man" Wally had just finished the last cookie, and when I say finished I mean inhaled_. I need more food, maybe I'll go get a pizza or two... maybe 5. _He went to change out of his PJs.

He had to take a different route back to get to the zetas. It wasn't until he past her door that he remembered the slumbering archer. She had stayed the night because… well she didn't say so everyone knew it had something to do with her family. The only time she would ever say anything about them was when it involved her uncle. But she couldn't live with him, Roy would have mentioned her. So she must have someone else in her family. _She'll hate me for waking her … PERFECT!_

When he opened the door he didn't expect to see the archer tossing and turning. As he got closer he realized she was mumbling and because of the words he could hear he didn't think it was a dream about bunnies. _It looks like she is having a nightmare._ He, not even thinking, sped over to her. "Artemis, wake up, you're having a nightmare." he was shaking her to wake up when her arm shot up at him hitting him in his eye "Gah!"

_**-Artemis-**_

"Oh, I'm so sor-" her apologetic face turned angry when she saw who exactly it was she had hit "What are you doing in here wally?" She wasn't mad, not really, she was actually glad he had woken her because the nightmare was a pretty bad one. But he had seen her having the nightmare which would ruin her 'nothing scares me' image she was put up for everyone.

"I was going to go get a pizza, came to see if you wanted a slice after skipping dinner, but you were having a nightmare. I am sorry, but I thought it would be rude to leave someone while they were having a nightmare!" He yelled angrily at her, annoyed that even after trying to be nice by waking her, she was yelling at him.

"Wally, I'm fine." she said with less anger than before_. He was going to offer to share food! Who is this and where is Wally?_ It was when she stood up on the opposite side of her bed, her hair falling in front of her shoulders that he saw them, cuts and bruises.

She was wearing a tank top and a pair of sleep shorts so it was easy for him to see them. And there were a lot, all ranging from different sizes and colors. Some were fresh, too fresh.

_**-Wally-**_

_How could she still have bruises? Our last mission was ages ago that even a person that healed at a SLOW speed should have healed by now. But what does that mean? Come on Wallman you're a genius. Think of everything you know about her. She is snarky and has GA as her uncle. OH and that nightmare! Ok so, bruises + nightmares = … no, it couldn't be! Could it?_ "Artemis, are you being abused?" He questioned in as sweet of a voice he could make, hoping to not close her off from answering truthfully. That caught her off-guard.

"What? What would make you even think that?!" She said quickly, too quickly.

_God she is stubborn, she WILL tell me and I will kill who ever dares hurt her … not that I like her! She is my teammate! Even if I hate her, no one hurts any of my teammates and gets away with it, NO ONE! Now how to make her tell me? Oh, I know!_ "Artemis, tell me now or I will tell the team. I think I can convince Megan to go into your mind to find the truth if it means helping her Earth sister. You know what? Don't tell me! Megan reading your mind means I will get the truth! The whole truth and nothing but the truth." He started to leave at normal speed giving Artemis a chance to realize that telling him was her best option. Which she did. She grabbed his arm, shoved him on the bed, slammed the door closed, and turned the lights on.

"Fine, but you cannot tell the team anything. Understand?" he nodded "OK, so my dad is abusive, that you know, but what you don't know is the history of my family. My mother was kidnapped and murdered when I was three. This made him a little testy, easy to get angry. He would yell at us then apologies the next day by taking us out for ice cream."

Wally interrupted "Us?"

"I had a sister." She started to explain.

"Had?" he question quiriously.

She sighed and glared, sending the message to stop interrupting "she ran away two years later. That when he started 'training' me. It wasn't till I joined the team that I realized that it was really him being abusive. Now I don't sleep without having nightmares all night. They've gotten worse lately." As she got towards the end she started to get emotional and when she was done she actually started to cry. Wally just held her trying to comfort the girl who never let anyone in at all, and just told him everything. That's how they fell asleep.

_**-Break line-**_

**I will try to have the next chapter up soon! **

**Reviews are always appreciated, no matter what chapter I am on when you come in, feel free to comment on every chapter, I won't complain.**


	2. Pictures

**Hello again readers, I would like to thank those of you have reviewed!**

**Thank you to the silent viewers as well.**

**You are making my first story fun to write.**

**I don't own anything.**

**If you didn't notice **_**this means thoughts **_**and**_** 'this means telepathic communication'**_

_**-Kaldur-Midnight-**_

Everyone seemed to have walked into the cave at the same time. "I do hope everyone had a goodnight, though I believe it is time for us all to go to get some rest" Kaldur said before heading off for his room. _I hope they don't think of that as an order. I do not wish to seem only like a leader. _They didn't, they tookit as a suggestion and decided it was a good one.

_**-Megan-**_

Megan was going to her room when she noticed that Artemis' lights were still on. _I wonder if she would like hearing how my date went. _She started off in the direction her room when she saw Zatanna. _Hello Megan, Zatanna just had a date as well. _She took hold of the young magician's wrist and dragged her to Artemis' room. Of course Conner and Robin saw this, but they knew she wanted to talk girl talk, so just went off to bed a little upset they didn't get a good night kiss from there dates.

Megan nocked on the door, but got no reply, "Maybe she fell asleep with the lights on" Zatanna suggested. They quietly opened the door so they would not wake her if that was the case and were rather surprised at the sight. '_Conner, Robin, and Kaldur would you please come over to Artemis' room, quietly._' Megan's thoughts chimed in their heads.

'_M'gann, I do not believe this is not the time for a group meeting, can we not have it in the morning in the living room_' Kaldur tried to reason.

'_No, sorry Kal, but this will not wait. Plus it isn't exactly a meeting. Just come and see. Some one better bring a camera_!' Zatana stated.

'_Very well_' Kaldur gave in.

'_Coming_' Conner thought.

'_Got the camera'_ Robin said with glee, anything that involved a camera had to be fun. You don't take pictures of depressing things.

_**-Breakline-**_

"Alright M'gann, wh-" Kaldur was cut off by Robin putting a hand over his mouth and everyone else making the 'Shhh' sine. '_Talk in your head, you don't want to wake them'_ Robin half mind-laughed.

'_What do you mean by wake them?_' Kaldur asked looking oh so very confused. They just cracked the door and stepped aside. Peering in, Kaldur saw a sleeping Artemis with her head nuzzled into the neck of a sleeping Wally who had his arms wrapped around her tightly, holding her close. '_I cannot say I am surprised they got together, but I am rather surprised that it happened in such an odd manner.' _

'_I think that it's hilarious. 10 bucks says they try to deny this.' _Robin mischievously said before he snapped a picture and going in to get closer pictures of the two.

'_Robin, taking pictures is rude.' _Kaldur scolded and after a second added_ 'I believe that because of their flirtatious natures they will not be able to hide this.'_

'_But Kal! If I don't take pictures and they deny it we have no proof!' _Robin pleaded.

Kaldur looked around at the pleading faces and sighed_ 'very well'_

A chorus off yes' was heard.

'_Kaldur is right Robin; no way could those two hide their love.' _Megan agreed while Conner nodded in agreement.

'_Please they hate each other; no way are they going to admit it. I am with my Robby on this one.' _Zatanna argued. Robin blushed at the looks the two got after hearing "my Robby". Looks Zatanna ignored.

'_Then the bet is on'_ robin commented as he took some close ups.

'_Alright_ _Robin, that is enough pictures. Let's let them sleep.' _Kaldur thought trying not to laugh. They all nodded and went off to bed smiling like idiots, even Conner.

**Yes I know it is a little short but I hope to be putting up the next chapter by Friday.**


	3. What do i do?

**Did anyone else notice that Artemis was the only one not suggested to be accepted into the league, I know it is probably because she is new and her dad is Sportsmaster, but still. Grrrr.**

_**-Artemis-next morning-**_

_Wait a second; did I actually have a good dream? What is against my face? What is restraining me?!_ Artemis' mind wondered before the memories of last night came back.

_NO! He saw me cry and tried to comfort me! I can't be weak! Especially not around Wally! God Wally! Why did you have to come in last night, why did you have to see my bruises, why did you have to threaten me with the team, why did it have to be YOU? Out of everyone on the team it couldn't have been anyone else? You are annoying, pig headed, immature, and when you looked at me with your big stupid green eyes it looked like you thought I was this little thing that needs saving. I should move, push you away, and tell you that if you tell anyone I will kill you, right now! … … now … …. Grrrrr, why does you holding me have to be so damn perfect. Fine, I will just stay here for a little longer. _With that she snuggled a little closer and sighed.

_**-Wally and… friend?-**_

_Wally: Why does the bed feel weird? Why am I not in my night clothes? What is breathing on my neck? What am I holding. _Wally began his own tirade of questions before the memories came back to his head. _OH. . What do I do? _

_VIWH (Voice in Wally's head): You tell someone stupid. _

_Wally: Voice! Where have you been? Haven't heard you in a while. Wait! Back to topic! Who am I supposed to tell? _

_VIWH: Tell your uncle and he will know what to do, he has to. _

_Wally: That sounds like a great idea voice, thanks! Poor Arty. Having to go through all that all alone. And where will she go now? Think she will permanently stay at the cave?_

_VIWH: She will probably go live with her uncle GA stupid._

_Wally: STOP CALLING ME STUPID! Now I have to tell someone ASAP. But what if her waking up and finding I left her after her telling me about all the people that left her and the ones that she wished left her she will be upset!? I don't want to cause her more pain than that bastard already has._

_VIWH: If she wakes up she will make you promise not to tell anyone and then you will have to break that promise, just run out of here go tell your uncle so that you will not have any problems about telling him. Quick, before she wakes up! _As if to just to prove the point that he had to move fast, Artemis snuggled closer and sighed.

_Wally: I should probably tell someone about the voice in my head…after all isn't arguing with yourself a sign of insanity?_

_VIWH: only if you loose the arguments… oh wait… YOU DO!_

_Wally: SHUT UP!_

_**-Artemis-**_

_Ok you have to make him promise not to tell, do it on three. 1 … 2 ... _But she never got to say three. Before she knew it she was falling the little space back to her bed. When she looked up he was gone _I didn't even hear him close the door! _But looking at her digital clock she saw it was 10 am, so she got up, got dressed, and went out to see Megan making breakfast.

"Morning Artemis, how did you sleep last night" Megan asked, trying to see if she would tell.

"Surprisingly well actually" she half-lied "Is everyone up?"

"Yeppy dee! Kaldur is out for a midmorning swim. I know Robin and Zatanna are around here somewhere" Megan said looking like she couldn't decide if she was upset or amused.

"Probably making out" Artemis interjected.

"True. Superboy is walking wolf, and Wally just ran out of here without a word" For just a second a look of worry crossed Artemis face but then it was gone.

'_Breakfast is ready' _Megan chimed in everyone's head.

'_I am on my way' _voiced Kaldur.

'_Were coming' _Zatana sang.

'_Us as well' _Conner replied.

Artemis ate in silence, barely listening to what was being said around her. Smiling and nodding were needed._ He is going to tell someone. Father won't be happy with this, won't be happy at all._

_**-Wally and VIWH-**_

"Uncle Berry, what do we do? Who do we tell? Arty is going to hate me when she finds out, but I had to something right? What do we do, what do we do, what do we do!?" Wally started rambling in speedster, freaking out after retelling what Artemis had told him to his Uncle.

Flash grabbed his nephew's shoulders "Calm down Wally! You did the right thing coming to me. I will inform Batman and Green arrow and we will fix this. You just go back to the cave, watch Artemis, and make sure she doesn't leave to see her father. Now calm down. Being like this will not help her."

"Ok. Ok. Right. Calm down, watch Artemis. Got it. Thanks Uncle Barry" Wally calmed down and hugged his mentor before speeding back of to the cave.

_Who could hurt their own daughter like that? Poor Artemis, I just want to go in there and hug her and tell her everything is going to be ok. But I can't. She is a big girl and would most likely punch me for doing that. Then she would go home to get away from me and I can't let her leave my sight till Flash, Batman, and Green Arrow make it so that she is safe. Safe. She has to be safe. _And with that he was there watching Artemis in the corner of his eye"Hey guys, what's up?"

_**-Break line-**_

**What you think? REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	4. Plans

**Sorry it took so long**

**DICLAIMED!**

"What is it that you called us for Flash? I had a busy day planed!" Green Arrow asked his speedy friend.

"This better not be another prank of yours." Batman said preparing his bat-glare.

"No. No prank today, this is too serious for jokes." Flash said in the most serious face anyone has seen on him, ever "My nephew has just informed me of a situation between your niece and her father" he pointed to Green Arrow.

"What about them? And why would he know anything about them?" Green Arrow asked now very confused.

"Apparently he … … he abuses her" he was about to explain before he was interrupted.

Green Arrow started laughing "You cannot be serious! If this is not your prank, than it's Wally's! He fooled you well, but you should teach him this is not a joking kind of mater." He started going for the door still amused that the man could believe such a ridiculous prank.

Flash zoomed over blocking the door "I wish it was a prank! He was close to a mental breakdown. I know Artemis was not lying because Wally told me she was actually crying when she told him! He saw a lot of very bad bruises and scrapes on her back that Wally said couldn't have been from very long ago and she hasn't been on a mission or patrolling lately! Even if she got them from sparring, which I doubt, I think she would have mentioned them if they were, especially if they were as bad as Wally said. And to answer your earlier question he made her tell him by threatening to tell the rest of their team. I am sorry, but this has been, is, and cannot continue happening!" Flash said trying to help his friend see that this was not a prank.

"She would have told me, I would have seen this! Now this prank of whoever's has gone on long enough, let me leave!" _She WOULD have old me or I WOULD have seen it! This is not and cannot be true!_

"She cried when telling Wally. She doesn't like showing pain so why would she cry? Wally is a good actor but nowhere near good enough to pull that off. I promise you I am not lying and this is happening. Please! You denying this is not going to help her!"

"But, but … your right." he finally gave in "So how do I help her?"

"Be at her house in ten minutes." Batman, who until then had ban silent this whole time said simply.

"But how does that… ok" _He must have come up with a plan, not that he is going to share._ With that he left to change into his civvies.

"Flash, I need you to send a text to your nephew for me." Batman said turning his gaze to the speedster.

_**-Wally-7 pm-**_

"Hey Wally! Where have you been all day?" Megan greeted Wally.

"Oh, just places. What were you guys talking about?" Wally said not so casually.

'_How long before we end this bet? There not going to admit it!'_ Robin said threw mind link.

'_Wally just got here, we may have been trying to get Artemis to spill all day but we still have a chance with Wally' _Megan reasoned.

'_Megan, just give up. They are not going to give in' _Zatanna told them.

'_Just give us 10 more minutes, in Kid Flash time that is like 10 hours' _Conner didn't like too loose.

'_I may not be an expert on land humor, but was that a joke Conner?'_ Kaldur questioned.

'_Fine 10 more minutes, plus I didn't know you knew how to joke SB" _Robin said while trying not to laugh.

'_What do you mean joke' _Conner asked looking confused.

'_You can't be ser-' _Robin started before being interrupted in the not mind world.

"GUYS" Wally and Artemis screamed in unison.

"WHAT" they screamed back.

Wally and Artemis just looked at each other and rolled their eyes "You guys where having a mental conversation" Wally stated.

"Without us, and that is suspicious." Artemis had to interject.

"Very true, we were talking and you completely ignored us!" Wally wined, now calm because he was close to Artemis and didn't have to worry as much about her as much because he could see her and Batman, Green Arrow, and his uncle were making her safe as they spoke … _Hopefully_!

_**-Artemis-**_

"Yeah, so what was this conversation about?" Artemis asked ready to get her interrogation on, while still steeling glances at Kid Flash wondering why he was so calm after learning what he had learned _HE SO DID SOMETHING! NO NO NO NO NO! Dad is going to be SO SO SO SO SO angry which will NOT be good … it is a good thing I know how to hide my feelings so well or people might ask questions that would not be fun to answer!_

"Oh, um we were talking about … … about um" Megan stumbled trying to find her words.

"We were talking about dreams, speaking of which what where your guys'?" Robin recovered for her.

Artemis just looked at the skeptically _Dreams, do they know? Did Wally tell them? Tell them when? Well he was up before me, Megan could have lied! But then why did they not say anything till just now. Maybe Megan was just filling them in, didn't know how bad it was till they told her. But then why are they smiling… maybe Megan just saw him come out of my room, that makes more sense! Or did Wally make fun of me, he would after what I told him … would he? I WILL KILL HIM IF HE TOLD THEM ANYTHING I TOLD HIM! KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL…. oh well might as well have some fun with them, hey why is no one saying anything, why is Zatanna wearing that weird smile, why do Con, Kal, and Meg look like they are about to explode with laughter, and why is Rob bright red? … Weird!_

_**-Wally-**_

Wally: Wally was confused and looked it _Why where they talking about dreams, better question, why were they THINKING it? What is with that creepy knowing smile? Ok Wally you are super smart, think dreams. Dreams. Dreams. Well the only thing that has happened with dreams is … NO it cannot be that. Arty wouldn't tell and I didn't tell. But … they could have found out that I fell asleep in her bed holding her. That would count for the dreams right? Wait, where is the smart voice that tells me what to do but is really mean! I NEED ADVICE ON WHAT TO DO SMART VOICE! _

VIWH: _Say something, no one has said anything _

Wally: _Say what_

VIWH: _how about you listen to what Artemis is saying right now and go from there… … listen to what she is saying you idiot!_

Wally: _Great idea voice!_

_**-Break line-**_

While the rest team watched them just stand there stupidly they started a new convo, while still paying attention this time of course. _'I think Arty is trying to kill us with her eyes *Evil Robin Laugh*'_ Robin thought to the group.

'_Wally has gone from confused to slightly angry; do you think he knows we know? Should I check is mind?'_ Megan worried as always.

'_Why not, who knows what goes on in their minds. *shudder*'_ Robin replied.

'_Because that would be a total invasion of privacy Robin, I cannot condone this type of behavior. Do not read their minds Miss Martian.'_ Kaldur said with his authority voice.

'_Come on Kal'_ Robin wined.

'_Don't make My Robby beg'_ Zatanna said, they all laughed in their minds, not able to hold back their amusement any more. Except Robin at least, he was starting to turn red, but was smiling. _'That is right I said My Robby, we have nicknames, and by the way My Robby calls me "My Tanna".'_ She smirked, they laughed harder trying not to laugh aloud, and Rob turned a brighter shade of red and lost the smile.

'_Nicknames? I was under the impression they were called pet names.'_ Megan joked.

'_Can Megan read their minds or not Kaldur?'_ Robin said quickly trying to change the subject back to the original question.

'_Is Megan correct about the pet names?' _Kaldur asked, amused by the Boy Wonders embarrassment.

'_Yes, she is correct, don't be embarrassed My Robby'_ can't you guess who said this?

'_Come on Z, can't we have some secrets!'_ Robby pleaded.

'_Don't you mean "My Tanna, can't we have some secrets".'_ Conner teased at Robin who somehow managed to turn redder.

'_That is enough, and just this once Megan'_ Kaldur decided. Before anyone could think anything else Megan had cut the link and was listening on one way to their minds.

After a few seconds of listening Megan brought the mind link back up _'Artemis is going to kill wally and wally is … well he said/thought "Wait, where is the smart voice that tells me what to do but is really mean! I NEED ADVICE ON WHAT TO SAY SMART VOICE!" Is that normal?'_

'_No, not really, not at all'_ Robin told her _'What do you think … My Tanna?' _He asked which resulted in more laughing, another smirk of victory from Zatanna, and a redder face from Rob.

'_You guys realize its been like 7 minutes from when you said 10 mo-'_ Zatanna started before she was cut off.

"I dreamed the world was safe from harm, it was like there was something there while I was sleeping that made me feel totally protected" Artemis joked breaking the silence.

It didn't take long for Wally to realize she had figured it out also and was messing with them, and by that I mean VIWH told him "Really? I dreamt that I had made the world safe from harm. I guess I was feeling protective last night." Wally played along "So you were feeling protected and I was feeling protective, weird coincidence."

"Ah, but a coincidence is just a fleeting glimpse of wholeness, quote by Christy Raedeke from The Daykeeper's Grimoire" Artemis said. Neither of them could take it anymore, they broke out into laughter "ok, ok. So you guys *more laughter* know what happened last night *more giggling* don't you?"

"Know what?" Megan asked innocently.

"Really you're going to make us say it?" Artemis was getting slightly annoyed.

"Is there something we should know Artemis?" Kaldur played along.

"Well were not saying it out loud, so what did you guys dr-" Wally started before being cut off by a beeping.

"Sorry your ten minutes are up! We got pictures of your little sleepover by the way" Zatanna said _'give us the money later, deny the bet if they ask. They will kill us! And you DID loose, they never admitted hit, just kind of hinted at it'_ She thought/told them as Robin grabbed the remote and turned in on to reveal a slideshow of all of the pictures he took.

"What?! No! Turn that of NOW!" Artemis started to rant before her cellphone buzzed. She looked at the text message before saying "Sorry I got to go, my dad will kill me if I am late! And when I come back that BETTER be off!" Artemis said grabbing her bag cringing when she realized what she had just said and that there was someone who would know the meaning of that statement.

_**-Wally-**_

"Wait, why do you have to go? Stay here the rest of the night. Don't go home!" Wally started to panic at the thought of her dad being mad, remembering that he wasn't supposed to let her leave his sight.

"Wally I really have to g-" she was cut off when Wally got a text, looking at it, it said:

Have her go home

-Uncle B.

"Sorry. Bye." Wally let go of her and lunged at a certain unsuspecting Robin for a certain remote. _Uncle B. must have a plan. Either him or Bats at least._

"O.K. Weird, bye." Artemis stared at him for a moment longer before running off to the zeta tubes to get home to the beating she knew was coming for being late, and he probably would know she told Wally.

_**-Break line-**_

**Please Review!**


	5. Please stop Daddy!

… **Umm… disclaimed?**

_**-Artemis-**_

It couldn't have ban more than 3 minutes until Artemis got home. She was running right until she was in front of her door. She then stopped and calmed her breathing; her father thought that having troubled breathing showed a sign of weakness. She started talking as soon as she opened her door "Dad I am sorry it took me so long, I was on patrol with Uncle Ollie." She had her lie ready.

"You are supposed to let me know in advance when you are going to be late" problem is, is it easier to lie to Batman "Sit down, time for a lesson on remembering what I said"

_No, no no no no! _Although the 'Lesson' terrified her, she did as she was told and sat down because she knows, as she should, that resistance results in only more pain. Once she was sitting he tied her hands to the arms of the chair, tied a piece of cloth around her head so that she couldn't see, and another in her mouth to muffle her screams that she wouldn't dare utter anyway for fear of being 'weak'. "Ahhh little Artemis what should I do this time? I hit you so much, does that ever do any good? NO!'' As he screamed no he punched her right eye using his hand with his giant ring creating a cut and what would soon be a giant bruise _Wally, I thought you did something! But that would have stopped this, wouldn't it? I wouldn't still be here taking this if you cared enough to do something. Maybe seeing this new bruise and cut around my eye tomorrow will help… if I live till tomorrow_ "You still disobey me! So I guess I will have to find something new, something more to help make you obey." She heard a noise she didn't know what was but when she felt a burning on her arm she guessed that it was a lighter and he was moving it slowly up and down her arm. She tried not to flinch, not to show 'weakness'. "Will this work, does this teach you anything?" she knew what he wanted so she allowed a small whimper to escape her "So this does hurt. Hmm what do you think, has this spot had enough love?" _Yes! Stop please please please stop daddy, PLEASE! _"Is your other arm jealous?" he moved the lighter over and started moving it up and down her other arm, not talking. Once thought that arm had enough she thought she heard him close the lighter and was happy, thinking he was done but then she heard him pull out his pocket knife and she knew that that was just a warm up. He started humming the song he all ways hummed during their 'lessons' and started making cuts on her arms and stomach, a change up from the usual torture on her back.

"You know Artemis, I think you're getting a fever" he had his lighter out again and was running it across her forehead "I think you will have to take a couple days off and aren't we lucky that I already took this week off for vacation. Now now, crying won't help you learn, lets evaporate some of those tear shall we" He had already lifted the lighter to her chin catching the tears she didn't know she was shedding but before he could do more the door was busted down and police started pilling in.

"Police, step away from the girl with your hands up!"

_**-Break line-**_

**Yea happy ending! … or is it muhahahahaha!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Waking up

**Wait … waaaaaaaaait … WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA IT! … MAN! I STILL DON'T OWN YJ!**

_He had already lifted the lighter to her chin catching the tears she didn't know she was shedding but before he could do more the door was busted down and police started pilling in._

"_Police, step away from the girl with your hands up!"_

Before they had a chance to surround them he was behind her chair with a gun to her head "Any one of you takes another step and I blow her fucking head of! Don't think I won't because I will! I don't care if I am her father, she is weak and will be killed for that weakness anyways!" as he was talking he had unwrapped her hands and was backing up towards the wall holding the gun to her head with his finger on the trigger the whole time. "Goodbye" with that he jumped out the window still holding on to Artemis.

"Go go go!" most men ran out the door wile 3 daring men actually followed him out the window, they were lucky that on the story bellow there was a fire escape which he was climbing down from "Climbing down the fire escape around back, be ready!" After hearing this Lawrence gave up and threw down Artemis who was struggling in his grip and went through someone else's window. "I'll take care of the girl you two go after the man!" After that Artemis blacked out from blood loss and maybe a slight concussion.

_**-Artemis-three days later-**_

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

She woke up to the annoying sound of who knows what beeping at her. _What happened? Think think! Oww! Hurts to think … haha never tell Wally. Wally. I miss Wally. _She opened her eyes slightly hoping he would be there but instead she was greeted by a bright light blinding her. She instinctively raised her hand to cover her eyes but found it felt weird. Looking at her arm she saw it was bandaged from her shoulder to just above her elbow and just below her elbow to her wrist along with a needle to piercing her skin at the inside of her elbow and put what looked like blood into her. Upon further examination she found more bandages wrapping her head, other arm, and her stomach and her a needle in the back of her hand on her other arm. After her examination of herself she looked around the room to be surprised that she was not in the cave infirmary as she originally suspected. _Well I guess that means that this didn't happen on a mission. So when DID this happen?!_

She also found her favorite uncle sleeping in a chair next to her with an arm around a certain aunt to be "Uncle Ollie?" she had barely whispered it but he still woke up.

"What, what" he sounded drowsy like he hadn't gotten much sleep lately but when he saw Artemis he perked up "Your awake! Oh thank god! Why did you never tell me? I could have helped you earlier!"

Artemis looked at him with intense curiosity "What are you talking about? What happened?" she was surprised to hear the raspyness of her voice and wanted to ask how long she was asleep, but it had hurt to talk.

Oliver sighed and handed her a glass of water, which she took gratefully, before speaking "Your father happened, Artemis. 3 days ago the police came to find him torturing you! Why didn't you tell me?" She was too stunned to speak, the memories of the events came back to her.

"Oliver maybe we shouldn't be bombarding her with questions and should be reminding her how much we love her and how we are here for her" Dinah reminded him.

"Your right. Artemis we have already packed up your stuff and moved it to my place, we are going to b-"

"What about my father?" Artemis interrupted finding her voice again, surprising Ollie.

"W-what about him?" He was nervous and Artemis noticed.

"Did they catch him?!" She clarified sounding very scared, a voice he had never heard her use. He didn't respond. He didn't know how to. They hadn't caught him and he just hoped he wouldn't come back to hurt her more.

Artemis took the silence and the look in his eyes as a no. As much as she didn't want to she removed one of the pillows from behind her and started crying into it. Oliver moved over to sit on the edge of the bed and tried to comfort her while Dinah moved to the other side. After she cried for who knows how long something dawned on her "What does the team know?" Oliver went rigid next to her.

"They were told you where hurt on patrol and could not be seen, but it would not surprise me if Robin hacked and everyone knows everything" _Wow didn't sweet cote it at all, but then again if the team knows I will be getting enough pity._ This thought just made her cry harder.

_**-Wally and VIWH-**_

Wally:_ Well now they all know. _None of them had said anything since Robin read the report to the group._ Hell, he couldn't even finish! We had to read over his shoulder! I wonder what they're thinking. I wish I could be with Arty right now. She probably needs a hug. But now that everyone knows she probably will get it from them and not me since we hate each other. I will really miss holding her tight but she doesn't need me to comfort her now… but she may need someone to treat her the same as before... Shit! I don't know if I can do that! I always treated her like a piece of trash! It would be jack-assy for me to continue, but I can treat her like a regular person. _

VIWH: _Please, you want her to be more than that and you know it!_

Wally: _More? What do you mean more?_

VIWH: _*mimicking* 'I will miss holding her tight' you idiot you like her!_

Wally: _Well yeah, I do like her, but what does that have to do with it!_

VIWH: _No you idiot you LIKE her, you know you want to kiss her, so do it! When you see her, kiss her!_

Wally: _What?! I do n- … ok so I do but I can't just kiss her! We can't go from hating each other to kissing! No matter how much I want to. I will take it slowly with her. I may even wait a few days to flirt, and not flirt like I do with Megan I mean subtle flirting!_

VIWH: _We will continue this later! Robin just said something so listen up!_

"-didn't you" Wally caught the last bit of what he said.

"What did you say Rob?" He questioned.

Robin turned to him from staring blankly at the wall trying to take in the new information on his fellow teammate "She told you, that was why you two where 'Cuddling' in her room. You knew! Didn't you?!"

Wally:_ Do I tell them?_

VIWH: _why not?_

"Yes, I went into her room and she was having a nightmare and when I woke her up I saw some bruises and cuts and I made her tell me and when she was talking she started to cry so I comforted her and when I woke up I told Flash and he said he would inform Batman and Green Arrow and the situation would be dealt with, he told me to watch her so I came back to the cave" He said not looking at anyone's eyes wondering why he was saying EVERYTHING.

"I do not understand. If you knew her father was hurting her than why would you let her go home? You could have stopped this pain from happening to her, now she is in the hospital. I believe you had a good reason for it but I would appreciate it if you could help me see it." Kaldur asked his friend.

"Like I said I told my uncle who informed Bats and GA, remember how I got a text when I was trying to talk her into staying? It was Flash telling me to let her go home. I didn't know their plan to catch him involved her father doing_ that" _He explained sounding like he was about to brake "If only I knew I cou-"

"Stop" Roy cut in **(Yes this is a write in. I wasn't going to add him when he was suspecting and hating her but now that he likes her I guess he could come in lol) **"You can'tblame yourself for what happened to her, we can only blame that fucking bastard!" There was pure hate in his voice.

"He is right Wally, how about we go check on her?" Megan offered.

Wally smiled at the idea; being lifted from his bad mood. _Always knows how to make someone feel better! "_Let's go!" with that he ran for the transporter tubes.

"I knew that would cheer him up!" Megan said delightedly, with that she flew out of the room with Conner, Kaldur, Zatanna, Robin, and Roy in tow.

_**-Break line-**_

**What do you think?**


	7. Hospital Visits

**I am sorry for what I am about to right I will probably get used to it or something till then: OMG! THAT EPISODE WAS REALLY CONFUSING! OK THEY JUST GOT ARTEMIS AND WALLY TOGETHER AND NOW THEIR NOT IN THE SHOW. AND KALDUR/ROCKET AND ZATANNA/ROBIN (WHO IS NOW NIGHTWING, THE NEW ROBIN SEEMS KIND OF NERVOUS BOOOO) AND WHAT THE HELL WAS THE KISSING FISHBOY OR WHATEVER HE IS CALLED, MEGAN IS WITH CONNER! LAST WEEK EVERYONE WAS MAKING OUT AND NOW THIS. PLUS MEGAN'S HAIR IS FUCKIN UGLY! **

_**-Break line-**_

They all walked in to find Wally yelling at one of the nurses "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T SEE HER?!"

"Please sir, you are upsetting other patients. Your friend is under police protection and we are under strict orders not to allow anyone to see her without permission from her uncle." A nurse with blond hair was trying very hard to calm the young boy down … and failing. Luckily an exhausted looking GA was coming down the hallway just then "oh, here." She said to Wally before running over to him "Mr. Queen, there is a group of teenagers here who want to see your niece."

GA looked in the direction she was pointing at and gave a small chuckle. "Do not worry; they are no threat to Artemis. In fact I think they wouldn't hesitate to beat the crap out of anyone who tried to hurt her. They may see her." He told her with a chuckle. He went over to the teens while the nurse put them all on record and got them some passes so they could see her when they came back. "Hey kids, I was wondering when you would show up."

"Hello Mr. Queen. How is Artemis doing?" Kaldur asked politely witch earned a laugh from GA.

"Kaldur how many times do I have to ask you to just call me Ollie? Mr. Queen makes me sound old!" GA said well naturedly.

"Of course M- Ollie" Kaldur said awkwardly

"Enough! How is Artemis?!" Wally said in a very irritated voice.

"Why don't you go see for your selves? She is down that hallway, third door on the right." He said pointing in the direction he had come and the nurse came back with the passes.

"Finally! God I hate that man, may he rot in that cell!" Wally said putting on the pass and was about to run down the hall when GA caught his arm.

"Wally you do know they didn't catch him right?" GA asked him with a concerned look.

"I am sure he knows it was in the report we looked at." Robin answered then looked at the rest of the team to see they looked confused "Or they all missed that" Robin changed his answer to GA.

_Wait so this means… I WILL KILL HIM A THOUSAND TIMES IF HE TRIES TO HURT HER! "_I WILL KILL HIM A THOUSAND TIMES IF HE TRIES TO HURT HER!" He screamed and ran, at a little higher than normal speed, to her room.

When Wally got to her room he saw she was having another nightmare and ran to her side. "Artemis its ok, I promise everything is ok." He said before sitting in her bed and pulled her close. "He won't hurt you because I won't let him. I will protect you. Forever and always." Artemis sat up and looked in his eyes.

"I am a tough girl" although both she and her voice were very shaky she still had to act tough. _Nice going Artemis way to look weak. AGAIN. God you're not allowed to show weakness! When you show weakness people hurt you! Why can't you learn that damn lesson already! _

"I know." He looked at her and she sighed, obviously relieved "But that doesn't mean I won't protect you. You're not alone. Not anymore." She pulled the rest of the way out of his hold and he moved back to the chair. Just in time for the rest of the team to rush in.

"Wally how did you get past the security, they had no clue you were in here" Dick said angrily to his friend.

"Well then we should get her better security!" Wally said angrily standing up. "Everyone knows I absolutely suck at stealth! If they can't take good of her than we need better!" Wally was peering out the door glaring at the guards.

"Wally is kind of right." Zatanna said earning an eyebrow raise from the others "Well if _HE_ got by without even _TRYING_ then how easy would it be to someone who was!"

They all look at each other not needing to talk or mind talk to communicate on this decision "I will inform Mr. Queen of our concern later. For now we focus on the reason for our being here. How are you Artemis?" do-I-really-have-to-tell-you-who-said-this asked turning to Artemis.

"Pretty crappy actually Kal" **(I told you anyway! deal with it! ;P) **Artemis replied.

Then the door opened and a different nurse stepped in, this new one had black hair and looked Vietnamese "That's because you need you pain medication, visiting hours are over you all have to leave. My sincerest apologies, I realize how hard it is for you to leave but that is hospital policy. You can return at 10 am tomorrow." With that she had successfully ushered them out. With them gone she opened one of the drawers and pulled out a siring and a liquid medicine. She measured some of the medicine into the siring and put it into the IV. Within seconds the pain was gone and she was drifting off into dream land.

"Wait. _WALLY _got past them without even _TRYING!" _the team had just finished telling GA and Bats their concerns with the security for Artemis' room. GA started yelling and Bats did some typing.

"Don't worry, she is fine" Bats stated bluntly done typing.

"Cool" Robin.

"Wait, wait. How is she safe?" Zatanna.

"Um… Yea?" Megan.

"Yes sir" Kaldur cautiously.

"Good" Roy **(who is staying Roy).**

A grunt of agreement came from Conner.

"SHE BETTER BE!" Wally.

Batman gave his bat-glare and they all settled down realizing whatever he had ban typing had fixed the problem… somehow. "I have changed the security to security we know and trust. Now you all go ho-"He was cut off by a beeping. Looking back to his computer he tried a little more before saying "Go home."

"But what was that beeping" Robin inquired, even though bats was good at hiding emotions Robin saw that he was concerned about something.

"It is nothing, now. Go. HOME." With that they all scurried to the zeta tubes and rushed home.

Once they were gone GA turned to Bats and asked "So, what _is _the problem?" Batman turned back to his computer and pulled a surveillance video up. It showed Artemis in her room sleeping but then it went to static for a second before showing a now empty hospital bed.

"Someone took Artemis." Batman said before turning and exiting via zeta tubes to the hospital leaving a gaping GA. After a few seconds his confusion turned to anger, he growled, and followed.

Wally: _I can't believe that man is still out there. I should have put up a bigger argument to stay with Artemis. What if he comes? What if she has another nightmare? I can't let her be alone! EVER! I will be there for her no matter what she says. Hmmm … maybe I should go try to sneak in to see her. JUST TO MAKE SURE SHE IS SAFE! 'Cause I am not a creepy stalker how wonders what she looks like when she is sleeping and NOT having a nightmare! Hehe .. ya … not a creepy stalker. Not at all… _

VIWH: _Yes you are._

Wally_: LETS GO! _With that thought he snuck out of his house and back to the hospital expecting to find a sleeping Artemis only to find some people he didn't expect and over here a very interesting conversation.

Robin: _Grrrr Bruce is hiding something. Something scared him and if he is scared … We should be with Artemis!_ He pulled out his phone '_Go 2 hosp. I will explain there.' To Tanna, Megan, Conner, Kal, Roy, Wa- wait who am I kidding Wally is already there!_

Zatanna: _huh, I wonder how Artemis is doing… maybe I should check up on her using that new video call like spell I learned! Wait text from Rob? Now? Why would he… Is Artemis in trouble?! Now now don't jump to conclusions. He could be… she could be… Well just because you can't think of a good explanation doesn't mean there is none! Ya everything is fine! _"Otni lear sehtolc!" with that she went to meet whoever else was meeting them there.

Megan: _Oh poor Artemis! I wonder if she is sleeping. I know I can't so here I am making cookies for her. I wonder if they will let her eat them or they will think I am trying to poison her! I don't know if I hate the thought of them doing that or love it._

Conner: _Megan, calm down. She is safe in the hospital! No one is going to let any harm come to her. And they probably won't let her eat them, which is probably a good thing because they probably are poisoned! _He chuckled but when she didn't laugh back he went over, hugged her, and in an almost whisper said "They saved her Megan. Nothing bad will happen to her anymore. I promise" She hugged him back tighter. Not that he would hug tighter… just in case. They hardly ever talked to each other out loud so when they did it meant something. Just then Megan's phone beeped and about two seconds later his did. After reading them Megan flew to the zeta tubes.

Megan: _Something must be wrong! Quickly Conner, quickly! _Conner let out a low growl hating that someone would break his promise he just made.

Kaldur: _I am the leader of this team! I should have known something was wrong! What kind of leader could be able to miss this! It was so OBVIOUS! _The more he thought about it the more he saw the signs in her behavior. He thought she just had a distrustful nature when she would pull away from someone touching her. Written it of as his imagination when he thought he saw a quick flash of fear in her eyes whenever they went against orders. _I should not be leader. What is this? A text from Robin? … Alright calm down and pay attention! Watch your team more carefully! If you are not fit to be leader then get that way! No one else on your team will be hurt because you are not capable! You would not have been chosen as leader if you could not handle it! You ARE capable! Now act that way!_

Rocket: _God what did I get myself into? This team has MAJOR problems! NO! Stop that! Be positive! They are a bunch of loyal friends and it is amazing to have a chance to being one of them! Plus there is that fiiiiiiine boy Kaldur! Yeah, he alone is worth it. Wait a text? From Robin? WHEN DID HE GET MY NUMBER?! WHEN DID HE PUT HIMSELF IN MY PHONE?! … Well this cannot be good._

Roy: _Kick punch. Punch kick. _He was training on a dummy trying to keep his mind of resent events. When his phone buzzed he read the text, cursed, and stormed out.

**Points if you knew who gave Arty the 'medicine' as soon as you read it.**

**Ok. I have no clue where any of this came from. I have had writers block trying to get from the last chapter to the one I have in my head and had trouble getting there. SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**

_**IMPORTANT!: **__**Please review the story and also… has anyone ever seen a seen where Conner said a WORD to Artemis? I know he doesn't talk much but he usually says at least one thing to everyone, but to her … nothing. That is why I didn't make him all worried here.**_

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	8. Wheres Arty?

**Go talk to Arty, Kaldur.**

**Go talk to Conner, Roy.**

**Decided I LOVE new season! Especially that new spitfire moment!**

**1) Who misses SEXY Roy and hates HOBO Roy?**

**2) Has Conner told Artemis anything?**

_**-Break line-One day later-**_

Artemis woke up on a cold metal table. She felt so tired and had a hard time getting her eyes to open. She lied there for who knows how long before she could open her eyes. She was under a dull light. When she moved her head to the side she realized she couldn't see father than three 3 feet because of how dull the light was. She released a small grown and tried to remember what had happened, but could only remember hanging out with the team. _I must have ban late getting home. Not like this is the first time he drugged me and left me alone for a couple days in an abandoned warehouse with no way to leave. I wonder what he is going to tell Uncle Ollie. I wonder if the team will say anything when I come back thinner because I was here not eating, not exercising, falling subject to whatever torment Dad puts me threw when he comes back. I hope he doesn't scar me where my uniform doesn't cover! No! Don't think about that! Think about the team and all the other fun times we have. What else happened lately? The others had there dates, except for Wally of course. Wally. He was so sweet last night … or however long ago that was. I wonder what he will do when I don't come. Will he know it was really my father? Or will he think I felt weird about telling him and was hiding? How do I feel about him? If I asked myself this yesterday I would have said I hated him! But he was so sweet. It was the second time that he didn't hate me for the Red Arrow thing, the other being in Bialya, and both times I LIKED him. So it is settled. I like him and would flirt with him if he wasn't always yelling at me for Roy. And flirting with Megan! God why does that hurt so much?! You know what, no! I will have enough time to think about it later! Just sleep now._

_**-Break Line-**_

The team, minus Robin, found each other outside of the hospital "Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Wally asked trying to figure out how to make sure they didn't go check on Artemis so he could comfort her from the nightmare she was most likely having after her resent encounter with her father.

"Robin texted us to meet him here at the hospital, I am curious as to where he is." Kaldur responded.

"He is probably somewhere in the shadows. I want to know why he told all of us to meet him here at 1 in the morning!" Rocket complained.

"Actually he didn't ask me to meet you guys, soooo later!" even being the fastest boys alive, he couldn't evade Superboy grabbing his wrist.

"Then why are you here?" he asked slightly amused because he already knew the answer.

"uhh I uhh" he tried to think of an excuse but he knew it was futile "I was checking on Artemis." He gave in, looking away "now let me go so I can!" he tried to pull free of Superboy's grip. Everyone just looked at each other and laughed .

"I don't think now is the time for laughter guys" Robin said appearing beside Wally.

"What happened? Is Arty ok?" Wally asked franticly grabbing his arm.

"Get of Wall or I WILL send you home so you don't jeopardize this!" He said using his civilian nickname.

Wally let go and was about to ask again when Megan spoke "Jeopardize! Jeopardize what? Tell us now!" she grabbed his arm just as hard, if not harder, as Wally did.

"Well ... you see …" He said trying to figure out how to tell them what he had found out.

"My friend, why do you not try to start at the beginning?" Kaldur tried to help his friend explain what was happening.

"Well, you remember how Batman got beeped and then got all concerned about something?" Robin asked.

"He was as boring as usual but if you say he looked concerned who are we to say your wrong?" Roy answered.

"Well I wanted to know what was wrong so I invited you all, except Wally who I knew would be here checking on his new crush" he said earning a "Duuude!" from Wally which was ignored "But you all were taking too long to get here so I went on my own and I overheard Bats say…" he died out.

"What? What did he say dude? We have to know!" He was now shaking the pore Boy Wonder.

"gag mih!" Zatanna spelled and tape appeared over Wally's mouth, silencing him. "Come on Rob, what did he say?"

"He said that … Artemishasdisappeared" he said so fast only Wally understood.

"Mwa?! Wa oo noo ayy eerwyer?! (What?! Why you no say earlier?!" Wally said before trying to run off before being caught by Conner once again.

"Come again?" always the short sentences. Robin took a deep breath and repeated the sentence slower. Everyone looked at each other, Conner let Wally go and he was gone and the rest followed as quickly as THEIR feet could.

_**-Break Line-**_

When Artemis woke up she found the light had either been turned off or burned out while she was asleep, for who knew how long _Grr stupid Da- _It was then thatshe remembered going home, getting punished, the police, waking up in the hospital to Uncle Ollie and Dinah, the team visiting, and falling asleep after that nurse gave her that medicine _That nurse! She drugged me! … well I suppose that was her job but … Now that I think about it she looked familiar, but from where? _ She sat there for a few minutes scanning he memory of all the Vietnamese villains she had fought and after a few minutes a word drifted into the front of her mind _Jade._ _Jade? She left when I was 5! 86% of runaways are dead and a cold case after 10 years. _She had done research. _It can't be her! But… what if it is? No! she wouldn't do this! Not when my suffering might FINNALY be over! _She mentally compared the nurse with all of the memories she had of her sister and even threw a fierce debate with herself she could not doubt that it WAS Jade. _NO NO NO NO_ _NO! WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY? _She started crying. She couldn't believe the person who kept her strong would do this to her. She couldn't hold in her anger and screamed. "Now, now little sis that is _not _the way to get what you want." She heard her sister's calm mocking voice and tried to move to lunge at her but found she had been tied down.

"Why, Jade?" she spat out the venomous words mixed with hatred and confusion.

"Because we told her to." Came a voice out of nowhere. The table moved and became standing, the restraints keeping her on it. The room was suddenly filled with light and she saw all the shadows that were in the computer system along with a few more unknown to her. "Hello Artemis! It is time to decide your fate!"

_**-Break line-**_

The team burst through the doors into Artemis' room to find a cowering doctor and police officer with an angry Bat and GA with a nice size hole in the wall. "Tell us everything. NOW!" Wally said angrily getting in Bats' face.

Kaldur pulled Wally out of Bats' face "I am sorry for the intrusion. If our team member is in trouble then you _must _inform us. Now debrief us on what you know." He said, his face showing he was NOT taking no for an answer.

"All we know is Artemis had fallen asleep and someone somehow got her out without waking her, avoiding the guards, and disabling the cameras." He said barely showing his confusion at how they were able to do so much with a highly trained future **(that was their goal, how would they know they are going to quit?) **member at the justice league.

"Well they didn't wake her because she was probably still out from the medicine that nurse gave her." Robin did his own detective thing "The guards just suck... wait I thought you changed the guards?"

"They took her before they got here."

"Ok. … Although the room is guarded, granted not well, I noticed the room with the security cameras is not. We REALLY need better security! And it was most likely her father."

"Wait. We haven't administered any meds in case it put her in a coma because of her head injury!"

"What?!" everyone but Robin and Bats yelled. Within seconds Robin brought up the video footage of the nurse giving her the meds. As soon as her face was in view he hit pause and zoomed in.

"Then I am guessing this isn't really a nurse." Robin said showing everyone the picture.

"No" The doctor said. GA's jaw dropped and he stumbled towards Robin and put his face close to the video.

"I don't believe it." he whispered so soft it was barely herd.

"What is it?" Bats asked in his monotone voice.

"It's Jade." He stated "Artemis' run away sister. We all thought she was dead." He looked on the verge of tears "How could she do this to her little sister?"

"She had a sister?" Zatanna

"Who ran away?" Roy

"And didn't tell us?!" Megan

"Did she ever inform us of ANY of her personal life?" Kaldur "None of us knew anything."

"Did I leave that part out?" Wally.

No one knew how to respond to that. So they sat there in silence until Rocket realized something "why didn't you think something was wrong when her sister ran away?"

"They figured it was because of her mother's death. She never appeared to get over it. Besides, he was just yelling at that point. He started abusing her after her sister ran away." Wally answered sadly.

'_I was wondering about her mom.' _Zatanna.

"So how do we find her?" Robin.

"They left without a trace. But now we have a new lead. I will try and see if we can't track Jade to see where she might have taken her." Bats

"What do we do until then?" Conner asked hating that it was Artemis' real sister that broke the promise he had made to her Earth sister.

"There is nothing you can do. Go to the cave. Stay in the guest rooms. I am guessing none of you really want to be alone right now." GA

"I think your assumption is valid. Do _not _keep us out of the loop on this." Kaldur said as everyone turned to leave before noticing the lack of an annoying speedster talking. "Wally?" They looked at where he was and found he was sitting on the ground with a sad look. Kaldur went and put a hand on his friend's shoulder "It will be ok, my friend. We will find her."

"Ok" Wally got up and _walked slowly._

Wally: _where did all my anger go? I liked being angry more than this sad state._

VIWH: **(Does this remind anyone else of Blue Beetle?) **_You are not angry anymore because you realized this is entirely your fault, you jack-ass! _**(minus the part where his doesn't insult him… at least not in this way)**

Wally: _How is it my fault?_

VIWH: _You never asked about her dad. You left her alone that morning, what if she had gone home while you were talking to Flash. Add that time to the time she was supposed to be home and she could have gotten much, much worse. Plus you should have realized their plan when they told her to go home. Or worse, what if they thought you were wrong, that she wasn't getting abused. What if you let her go and no one came to her rescue? If YOU hadn't let her go home she never would have had to go to the hospital, she wouldn't have ban drugged, and she would be safe and sound home with GA. You made the wrong decision and now Artemis is suffering._

Wally: _I don't think that! Your wrong!_

VIWH: _I am a voi_ce i_n your head that you created. You came up with these thoughts. Have I EVER been wrong about something?_

Wally: _Well no b_-

VIWH:_ No buts. I am right. This is your fault._

_**-Break Line-**_

"Decide my fate? What does that mean?" Artemis asked trying to ignore the pain in her head, arms, and stomach that where gained as the drug wore of.

"You see Artemis; you're on the wrong side. You are supposed to be a villain, not a hero." He answered

"What? A villain? You're joking!" she could only form short sentences.

"What? You thought I taught you how to be a hero? Please. You are a villain, just like your sister and I are." _Sportsmaster _hesitated "and your mom was." He finished slyly

"No! I don't believe mom was evil!" Artemis yelled.

"Oh, she was Artemis, but enough of that for now. We are going to let you choose if you become an assassin for us or not." The man she remembered being called Ra's al Ghul said.

Artemis eyed him skeptically. She was no fool. She knew that her other choice was no better if not worse. "And what exactly is this other option?" Sportsmaster laughed

"At least you learned something." He said "Your other option is staying here getting tortured around the clock by our very capable team of tortures. Why not ask Jade? She had to make a decision too."

"I will not join your team of, of, of killers! That is my decision!" She knew she would be tortured more by the action of killing someone than anything they could do to her.

"Are you sure baby girl? They'll hurt a lot more than anything I ever did." No compassion what so ever was in his voice.

"The justice League will find me! You just wait and see." She said firmly.

"We will give you a week then ask again. Then repeat twice more. But that is all you're getting." Ra's al Ghul told her before someone injected something in her arm and she was out once more.

_**-Break Line-**_

The team was sitting in the living room watching some random show. No one would be able to tell you what it was even if you had asked then and there. They were all too caught up thinking about what Artemis had gone through, was going through, and would be going through. After a while of sitting in silence Megan thought it could be better if they talked to each other "I just wish we knew earlier. Isn't there supposed to be signs?"

"Not always Megan. Some people are very good at hiding it." Zatanna comforted her.

"Shouldn't the '_world's greatest detective'_ been able to see it?" Robin asked with air quotes.

"I think" Kaldur hesitated "I think I did."

"What? How?" Robin was surprised that _he _could see it.

"She didn't just not trust people, she couldn't. She went out of her way to make sure no one touched her. She never said it but I think I saw …" Kaldur died out, not liking to admit he had seen fear in their fearless archer.

"Saw what?" Superboy asked.

"Fear. When we disobeyed orders I thought I could see it in her eyes. I always wrote it all off as my imagination. I mean she is our _fearless _archer. No offence Roy." He added

"None taken." Roy said even though it _did _hurt.

"Well I couldn't write it off. I _Knew_ and let her go home. I should not have left her alone after I found out. What if she had gone home earlier? She could have gotten worse. And I really should have known what their plan was. Why else would they have her go home? I should have told you all then and there damned the consequence of her hating me. Then she would never have had to go to the hospital and never would have been taken. She would be here … or more likely with GA hiding from us because she hates pity." Wally said sadly

"I have to say it again? Kaldur, how could you come to that conclusion? Artemis is the type of girl who would kick anyone's ass if they tried to hurt her. Wally, how could you know the right moves to make? This is not exactly a common situation! We can only blame that rat bastard you dumb-asses!" Roy said hating that they could blame themselves for what her … her … her torturer did to her.

"Roy you may be right, but…" Kaldur started.

"We will not be able to fully get over it till she is back safe and sound." Wally finished.

"And if she never comes back?" Roy questioned. Everyone looked up to glare at him before storming of too somewhere else in the cave, basically anywhere Roy wasn't.

_**-Break line-**_

**I love reviews!**


	9. Together again

**Well if I have any readers left I apologies for the way to long of wait. It was inexcusable.**

**If you have not seen the YJ preview go to YouTube and watch it!**

_**-Artemis-Next morning-**_

When Artemis woke up she knew she was in a world of trouble. She looked around and saw a torturing room filled with everything from medieval torturing machines to devises that they must have invented. But she wasn't scared; she knew my friends would come. They would save her. Life will finally be good. She'll be away from her dad. Safe with Ollie and Dinah. Have friends-no, family, they were her family now, by her side. That's all there was to it. Nothing to worry about. Nothing at all_. It doesn't matter that my dad tortured me for years and was actually Sportsmaster training me to be an assassin, doesn't matter my sister was Cheshire and had betrayed me, that my mom was Huntress, everything I knew about her was a lie, or whatever is about to happen, because they will save me… right?_

That's when she heard a door creak open.

_**-Cheshire-Meanwhile-**_

She was supposed to be on a mission. It was to kill the president; the perfect time was at 12:24. So perfect it might actually work. But she didn't go kill him. No, instead she went someplace she would never have thought she would ever return. Her uncle's house. She was just going to leave a note and map so they could save Artemis.

She really did care for her. Cared so much she became a villain. Like they said, she was forced to make a decision as well. Only hers was different. Her stupid dad made her choose becoming a villain, or him killing her sister. It was a hard to do, but she had to. She was the older sister and had to protect her. If she didn't, no one would.

After she left the note she was going to sneak out and do her job. But she got caught. Now here she was, tied up so she couldn't run while Ollie called Batman. She hadn't even gotten the chance to give them the note. She saw the pain this was causing him. Not being able to hug her because she was safe, having to tie her up because she took Artemis, so she must be evil. But if only he knew, would give her just one second to explain. Give the note and map. Explain why she did the things she did. _Then maybe he could save me to._

Ollie came in and just looked at her for a second before walking up to her and removing the gag. "Why?"

"Cause they were going to kill her." Her voice was so low, he barely heard her.

"What do you mean Jade?"

"Ten years ago my dad told me to convince Artemis I was running away. I didn't want to but he said he could all ways just kill her. So I did everything he said. I couldn't let him kill her. In my hand is a map to where she is. Go quickly." Now Jade was crying.

"Your father made you be Cheshire? Why?" Ollie asked while he untied her, realizing she was just another victim to his brother.

"Because he is Sportsmaster, mom was Huntress, and we had to fallow in their footsteps." She explained while handing him the map.

Batman chose that moment to bust through the door. Oliver pulled Jade close not knowing how Batman would respond. "She is just another victim here, Lawrence is Sportsmaster, she gave us a map to get Artemis, and now I am going to take her to the cave so the kids can watch her while we go get Artemis." Batman stared at him for a moment before nodding and saying he would go alert the other members of the league to meet at the point the map said Artemis was.

_**-Break line-meanwhile-**_

Everyone was sitting in the living room trying to take their mind of Artemis while waiting for news.

"Umm, guys?" Roy asked tentatively. Everyone looked to him wondering if they were going to have to storm away again. "I'm sorry for yesterday. I guess that wasn't really a good thing to say." Everyone felt bad for storming off yesterday. They were all voicing their worries and trying to console each other, especially Roy. But when he voiced his worries they did nothing to make him feel better.

"No we are sorry my friend. You were trying to help us with our worries but we did not help with yours." Kaldur apologized.

"Guess it was just hard to help with that question since it's not like we can tell you a time we will have her back." Robin said.

"By the end of the day she will be in the LEAGE med-bay. Don't know how long yet though." Ollie said while setting a sleeping girl on the couch, they couldn't see her face.

"You know where she is!" Wally was suddenly in his face "And who is that!"

"That is… the person who told us where she is. Her father is Sportsmaster and was forcing to do things otherwise her little sister would be killed." Ollie said trying to find a way so they wouldn't automatically freak out by the thought of Cheshire being there. "She fell asleep on the way here."

As they all stared at her, Robin had a thought. "She's Cheshire, isn't she?" Everyone looked at him, then to Ollie for an answer.

"Yes she is, but she is a victim like Artemis." Ollie said "Will you watch her while I go get Artemis. You all will be able to see her when she is back and stable."

Most of them nodded right away, but not Wally "Don't call her that." He said sternly "Artemis would kick your ass if she knew you called her that. So don't."

Ollie nodded and left to go meet with everyone to help save her.

_**-Artemis-noon-**_

Right now she just wanted to die. For them to finish her of. But she knew. This was going to be her life, at least until they found her. _They will find me. They will find me._ _They will find me. They will find me._ _They will find me. They will find me._ _They will find me. They will find me. _She repeated it like a mantra. Waiting for them. Tried to ignore it as they cut her. Not realizing what exactly they were carving onto her. Tried ignore their burning her. Not realizing what they were burning onto her. Blocked all thoughts from her head as they started burning her hair till it was at her mid-neck. She didn't bother trying to hide her screaming, hide her weakness. Because when they came she would be fine. Everything would be fine.

They started putting metal rods into the skin on her arm like a piercing. They had 12 but only did 3 before the doors burst open and the whole justice league flew in. The only shadow in the room was the one torturing her so it was a quick fight.

Canary carefully pulled the rods out while Batman untied her. Everyone else was holding back Green Arrow after he wouldn't stop kicking the shadow, even when he was unconscious. She so wished she could be in a state of unconsciousness as well. Away from the pain she was feeling. So she gave into the darkness.

_**-Wally and VIWH-meanwhile-**_

Wally_: She's going to be ok! *happy dance*_

VIWH: _Or they already killed her._

Wally: _you really are a downer, aren't you?_

VIWH: _And you really are stupid aren't you?_

Wally: _Shut up! That is it I am officially turning you off!_

VIWH: _Or you could switch me to nice helpful mode, idiot._

Wally: _That's it! I am such a genius!_

VIWH: _I told you!_

Wally: _And who was it that told me you where my thoughts I turned into a voice?_

VIWH: _*sigh* me_

With that Wally switched the voice to KVIWH (Kind voice in Wally's head).

KVIWH: _Hey Wally, it looks like Jade is waking up. Why don't you say hi?_

Wally: _Two things- 1) Kind voice is a girl? 2) But she hurt Arty!_

KVIWH_: 1) Whenever you think of the what kind of person would be the kindest you think of a girl. 2) She was probably abused for years as well; you have never and will never know how she feels. All you know is her dad, Sportsmaster, forced her to be Cheshire and kidnap her sister, her sister is Artemis, and she risked the wrath of her evil abusive father to come here and save her._

Wally: _1) True 2) your right_

With that he walked over kneeled next to the waking girl. "Thank you" he told her, causing her to whip her head toward him "but can I ask why? Why now."

She sat up "I all ways did what I could. It's why I am Cheshire, it was either that or her death" she whispered. No one said anything for a couple minutes. "Have we heard anything yet?" he shook his head no and she dropped back onto her back.

_**-Everyone-8 hours later-**_

The team was in the watchtower's living room waiting to see Artemis. They had brought her back 7 hours ago and got them 6.5 hours ago. Now they were waiting. They were smiling and making small talk. They were happy their friend was safe and sound in the watchtower. No one wanted to kill the good mood with worry about what happened.

"She's awake if you would like to see her." Canary said appearing in the door way. They stood slowly, this was it. The moment they find out what exactly happened to their archer. Finally they reached her door and opened it slowly.

They saw Artemis smiling widely and all breathed a sigh of relief. But upon a further examination they realized that Artemis's bandages were slowly being bleeding through. "No, don't worry! Keep staring, totally makes me feel better!" Artemis said irritably.

"We are sorry, my friend. But your arms… would you like us to get someone for you?" Kaldur asked concerned.

Artemis looked down at her arms and scrunched her nose at the bandages. Artemis looked like she couldn't make up her mind about what to do and Kaldur was about to just go and get Black Canary when Roy walked over to the cabinet/sink area that you usually see in a doctor's offices, got blabady blah blah, went over to Artemis and started to change the gauze. "Missed you cuz." He whispered. When the gauze was removed Artemis looked any were but her arms, scared at what she would see. Everyone else however looked because they wanted to know how bad her injuries were, they were hurt at seeing that they had carved a word into each of her arms, devastated at what that word was. But no one said anything. They had their archer back and would deal with whatever problems occurred.

Once again everyone surrounded her. The redhead boys sat next to her head. Wally on her right, Roy on her left. Next to Wally was Robin then Zatanna. Next to Roy was Kaldur then Megan then Conner. The rest of the night was filled with easy talking and comforting when Artemis would suddenly start crying.

No one saw Jade as she peered out the air vent smiling that her sister before joining back up with Oliver to go home. She would see her tomorrow while the team minus Roy at school. But Roy was family. He could see their mushy gushy bonding moment. She couldn't admit to herself that she might be mad.


	10. ending?

_**-Artemis-**_

Artemis sat in the bed watching Dinah clean up. She Dinah had told Oliver she would just be a moment, that she didn't want to leave the place in such a mess. However, she managed to find the smallest of tasks to be cleaned. Pretty soon Artemis figured out the reason she had really stayed, she wanted to say something "Ca- Dinah?" **(An: was going to say canary)** she asked.

"yes Artemis?" Dinah asked

"Thank you" She said, she didn't know exactly what to say. She was having trouble thinking about anything other than the pain, what every they had given her was just not working.

"You're welcome. How are you feeling?" Dinah asked hesitantly.

"Honestly?" a nod from BC "horrible."

BC walked over to the IV strip and looked at it for a few seconds "The drugs aren't helping at all?" she inquired.

Artemis looked down at her hands like she didn't want to answer _He is gone now, you can show weakness! Come on just say it. _After a few seconds she finally found the courage to answer "I might as well not be on any, it feels the same as when you found me."

Canary gave her some new drugs and Artemis knew she was saying something, probably asking if it was helping, but try as she might to fight it, it wasn't long till she was drifting off to sleep.

She awoke who knows how long later. She would have looked at the clock but she was a little distracted by the elephant in the room. Literally. _Why is there a little baby pink elephant in my room? _She sat there staring at it getting lost in thought about it until she was shaken out of it by someone saying her name and waving their hand in front of her face at the same time the elephant sprayed water on her. "AHH"

_**-Wally-**_

When Wally came into Artemis' med room he was happy to see she was awake. "Hey girly" he said.

…

…

…

Nothing. "AAArty. Are you there?" He said in a sing-song voice as he made his way next to hey "Artemis. Arty. Don't make me use Rob's nick name for you…. … fine 'Mis." He said while waving a hand in front of her face.

"AHH!" her sudden outburst made him jump back, trip, and fall on his but. He then quickly used his speed to be at her side.

"What is wrong beautiful?" He asked scared.

"The stupid elephant sprayed water on me" _What elephant? Did she hit her head? Should I get BC?_

NVWH: _Talk to her first maybe she has an explanation._

He looked at her with a confused expression. When he didn't respond Artemis looked at him, got wide eyes, and started poking his hair. "Watcha doin?"

"Your hair is on fire, but it doesn't burn!"

"I'll be right back!" Wally said worried. He ran out and went to the room BC was in "Canary something is wrong with arty she is seeing stuff! She said there was an elephant in her room and my hair was on fire!"

BC looked at him drowsily before sighing "It's just the drugs! Shouldn't you be asleep? It is 3 in the morning for Pete's sake!" With that she turned over and tried to go back to sleep."

"Well that makes more sense." With that he raced back, but not before stopping to grab a glass of water. While the water poured at an excruciating pace he relived what just happened _now that I know she is fine, it is actually pretty funny!_

When he got back to her room they talked till the rest of the team got there with her saying adorable stuff all the while, and yes he got it on video. Who could pass up a chance like that?

_**-Roy-**_

"WALLY MY THUMB IS GONE!" Was what they heard when they first entered the cave. They ran to the med bay only to see Artemis looking wide eyed at the back of her hand, fingers out minus her right thumb that was folded down and Wally giggling his ass off.

They watched confused as he unfolded her thumb and she announced to them that he was 'magic'. Needless to say Zee snorted to the comment "What did you do to her?" Roy asked walking over to her.

"Canary gave her some drugs apparently, she says the funniest things!" Wally said not taking his eyes of the giggling girl. "Oh! Ask her anything! No lies!"

"Maybe later Wally. You all have school." Roy said with a smirk. After they all left Roy saw Arty yawn out of the corner of his eye. "Tired?"

"YyyyyyEp!" She answered.

"Wally was right, I guess. No lies. Why don't you get some rest? It sounds like you had a long day." Roy tried to reason with her. As it turns out, it wasn't needed.

"Ooookay" the o was elongated thanks to another yawn as she laid down, wincing. Roy tried to ignore it.

"Do you think she will forgive me?" The sudden voice behind him made him jump up into a fighting stance. "Do _you _forgive me"At the sight of Jade he lowered his stance.

"Just… why?" He asked, he really hoped he could have his cousins back now.

"It was either become evil or be forced to watch him kill Alice. So what do you say Mad Hatter? Do you forgive me?" She used their old nick-names to try and win him over, sneaky cat.

Roy walked over to her and hugged her tight "Course Cat. You're my cuz." When he pulled away he saw she had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"You try spending 11 years being the thing you hate most in the world and not cry when you get out and the people you care for are so forgiving. Well… not that I can count Arty."

Roy sighed and sat back down. "I think after everything is explained to her, she will forgive you."

She sat on another chair and mumbled something. Something that sounded like 'I hope so', at least to Roy.

Artemis had fallen asleep… for like 2 seconds. She listened to Roy and Jade's conversation but didn't move. She wanted to think about if she should forgive her sister. When she first started thinking she thought she would, by the end she wasn't sure.

"Answer some questions and I will forgive you Jade." It had ban about 2 hours since there conversation so they really hadn't expected her to speak, let alone about that conversation.

"anything!" Jade said after she got over the initial shock.

"Why Cheshire? Why a name we gave you as a promise to stick together? Cause now you have tainted it! Tainted it with blood of innocent people you killed to 'save' me! And did you really think that I would be ok with that? How many people Jade? How many people did you kill to save me? How is you killing people and me being abused every damn day better than me being dead?!" She started out pleading but slowly started yelling, hearing it aloud made her realize she had more problems with her than she realized. Suddenly she stopped her rant and laid back down "Know what? I change my mind I don't care, whatever your answer is."

Jade began to cry and went to leave "Wait." She turned; surprised that Artemis had something more to say "I am sorry. I do understand; just… just give me some time to except. OK?" Jade smiled, finally seeing a light at the end of the tunnel. She gave a quick ok and headed back to the Queen manner.

"Why the quick change of heart?" Roy inquired. _Damn it Roy! Why do you have to think aloud? Have you not ever heard the saying 'Do not look a gift horse in the mouth'? Stupid!_

"Yelling made me feel better." She answered.

"Are you still on drugs?" He asked

"Well I realized all the stupid stuff I said in front of WALLY of all people so yeah, I think so. Now I am tired. Good night." With that she rolled over and was out like a light.

_**-Megan and Conner-After school- **_**(AN: I put them together because in the same section 'cause in my mind they are ALLWAYS mind-linked)**

'_Come on Conner!' _Megan flew up to Artemis' room while Conner ran. They stopped and took a breath before entering slowly so they wouldn't seem eager. Didn't matter though, she was still sleeping peacefully. '_we should let her sleep' _and so they did. They sat by her side doing homework via mind link wile she slept. Eventually everyone on the team joined them, happy to have their archer by their side knowing she would be ok.

Should I continue this story or leave it at this?


End file.
